Hermione's love for Quidditch
by annasmit
Summary: What is Hermione doing when Ron is practicing with the Gryffindor House team?


Ok faster, faster, faster. Hermione Granger was running along the corridors of Hogwards at an impressive speed. Not paying attention to anything that was happening around her which caused the occasional 'I'm sorry, Hannah, I didn't see you there' and 'Oh Colin, sorry, is your foot alright?' But while shouting she didn't slow down or look back. She had to get to her dormitory as fast as possible.

A few moments earlier Hermione was sitting in the library working on her Transfigration essay. While double checking some facts she glanced at the giant clock above the library entrance. She was shocked to see it was five already. She had to go straight away. Leaving all her things on a table in the back of the library she started running. She reached her dormitory and resisted the temptation to crash down on her bed because she was completely out of breath. Instead she moved over to her trunk and opened it. She reached in a pulled out the Omniocular Harry had given her at the Quidditch world cup and moved to the window.

She wasn't in such a hurry because she had an important meeting with one of her professors or even because she was meeting a friend. No, this was a secret. Hermione never told a single soul she did this every week. That she indulged herself like this every week. For some people the perfect treat would be chocolate frogs or sugar quills. For Hermione is was watching Ron Weasley practice Quidditch.

Ever since she noticed the window by Lavender's bed had a perfect view of the Quidditch pitch in fifth year she had been spying on Ron as he practiced. Luckily she hadn't missed much. The seven players of the Gryffindor Quiddith team were already flying but they were just throwing the Quaffle around. Harry Potter was at flying at the far end of the Quidditch pitch and was throwing the Quaffle to Ginny Weasley, one of the new Gryffindor chasers. Hermione focused her Omniocular on Ron. He was flying around the hoops trying to get the best grip on his broom.

Hermione loved looking at him. She fancied him for quite a while now. She couldn't even remember when it started. At first she thought it would just pass but as time went on her feelings simply grew and grew. She was starting the fear they would never stop growing. She was watching him fly around in his red and gold Quidditch robes. He always looked worried at the start of practices and definitely at the start of games. Hermione didn't understand why, she thought he was magnificent. He looked so handsome in his robes. Because he played Quiddith all the time his shoulders had gotten quite a bit broader. Hermione often imagined herself cuddling up to him and resting her head on them.

She was certain though he would never let her. He was wonderful and she was just a bookish know-it-all. And she knew this and for the majority of her time she restrained herself rather well but once a week she would let herself watch him. Ron wouldn't be able to see her and she could simply daydream to get it out of her system. She didn't want to accidently be caught staring at him across the dinner table or in the common room. She shuddered at the thought.

The actual practice had started by now. Hermione had opened the window to get a better look. The chasers were flying around the hoops trying the score. She felt proud that he managed to block almost all of the tries. Katie Bell, who was the Quidditch captain, got the players to chase each other and make dives. Hermione didn't particually understand what the exercises where good for but she loved the way Ron's hair danced as he dove. He had such brilliant hair. A beautiful full orange colour and it looked incredibly soft. She couldn't count the number of times she was tempted to just touch it when he was sitting next to her.

Now they were throwing the Quaffles around again. Hermione zoomed in on Ron's hand grabbing the Quaffle. They looked so strong and manly. She had always been rather fascinated by Ron's hands. When he held a goblet or a quill she found herself staring at them. Her mind would wonder and imagine what it would feel like to hold his hands. Or to feel his hands across her face. They were just beautiful hands. It was so adorable how they were covered in freckles and had little orange hairs all over them.

Hermione's fascination with his hands were nothing compared to what she thought of his face though. She raised her omnioculars so she could see his face. He had the most beautiful eyes. Dark blue and when she looked into them she often felt afraid she'd drown. His eyes always gave away how he was feeling. Just like hers did. They would sparkle when he would see food, whether he was hungry or not. They would be dull when they were in class or doing homework. They would breath fire when they were fighting. And sometimes, just sometimes, he would have a look in his eyes she didn't recognise but that made her stomach flutter.

But those lips. Nothing could drive her crazy as much as his lips. They were full and pink. She wanted nothing more than to kiss his lips. To feel what they would feel like on hers. All of a sudden he smiled and her heart skipped a beat. Hermione awoke from her daydream. She saw Harry laughing aswell before diving down to get the Quaffle. Ron must have missed it. That grin, whenever he grinned at her like that she couldn't resist him and would agree to anything.

She zoomed in on his face again. They had started a little mini game to practice their skills and Ron looked very serious. Being good at Quidditch was very important to him. Hermione never quite understood why Quidditch was so important but she certainly understood the uncontrollable desire to want to be the best at something.

She always thought he was brilliant though. Even in fifth year when he let one Quaffle in after the other. It still hurt that she hadn't seen the last game. That she hadn't seen how brilliantly he performed. She had seen him play really well in the first two games in sixth year though. And everyone had noticed that Ron really was talented. Including most of the fifth, sixth and seventh year girls. She knew for a fact that several had asked him out. As far as she knew he had turned them all down but she wasn't with him twenty-four hours a day so she couldn't know for sure what he had been up to. The thought of another girl kissing his lips make Hermione's insides turn every time she thought about it. It's not fair, she thought, she already liked him before he did really well!

She shook her head as to get rid of those thoughts and looked through her omnioculars again. Her heart stopped beating when she saw Ron looking directly at her. O no, he can't have seen me. Hermione tried to step away from the window but hadn't noticed that Crookshanks had decided to take a nap right behind her. She stepped on his tail and he let out a horrific squeal. Hermione lost her balance completely and fell over. She landed on her bum and silently swore. Remembering what had happened she got back up and tried to make a run for it. But something stopped her.

'What are you doing?' She looked up to find Ron hovering by her window on his Cleansweep. Trying desperately to find an excuse as to why she was spying on him during his practice Hermione simply stuttered. There was no excuse. 'Where you watching us practice?' Ron asked since Hermione wasn't actually saying anything resembling words. This is it, Hermione thought, this is a prime opportunity to simply come clean and tell him how you feel.

'You' she wispered. Ron didn't say anything for a moment and she wasn't entirely sure whether he had heard her. 'W- w- what?' he managed to say. Great now we're both stuttering. This is going smashing. 'I was watching you practice?' Hermione said in one breath. Fearing what he'd say Hermione was resolved to not take her eyes of the floor. 'Why?' he wanted to know. Ok, it's everything or nothing now.

'Because you look good when you're practising' she managed

'Oh'

'Not that you don't always look good. Because you do. You always look very handsome. It's just that when you practice I can look at you without you noticing, until today that is. I mean I can't just stare at you during class now can I?'

Great, Hermione thought, now I'm rambling. Maybe there's something in the air here on Lavender's side of the room.

'Why not?' Ron started 'I mean I do it. Stare at you that is.' Was she hearing this correctly? 'You know in History of Magic or Potions. You always pay attention so you don't notice it. I don't pay attention in class as much so I probably would notice. But you don't. I love just looking at you when you're writing or reading. You're just very pretty so it's nice to look at you'

There is definitely some rambling vibe in the air. Hermione was completely paralized because of Ron's confession. Did he really say she was pretty? And that he stares at her during classes? She still hadn't taken her eyes of the floor.

'Hermione?'

His voice sounded strange. Like he was scared and had a cold. She looked up to find that he had climbed through her window and was standing only a few inches infront of her. How could she not notice he had climbed through the window. 'Hermione?' he asked again. She should probably say something right about now. Just answer him. That's simple enough.

'Yes, Ron'

'Would you be my girlfriend?'

Now that is definitely not was she had expected. Ron Weasley wanted her, Hermione Granger, to be his girlfriend! Would dancing around because of pure joy be totally inappropriate? She looked at his face which was almost as red as the red in his robes and he looked possitively terrified.

'Yes'

That one word changed Ron's expression completely. His face broke out into a huge grin and Hermione couldn't help but grin as well. She was his grilfriend. What now though? Should she kiss him? Or wait for him to kiss her? What if he didn't want to kiss. Well that doesn't make any sense though because he just asked her to be his girlfriend. Why would he if...

But her train of thought stopped here because Ron had placed his lips firmly on hers. They were softer than she could have ever imagined. She felt his hands on her back and she put hers on his back. He pulled her closer and took her bottom lip between his. Never could she have imagined that anything could feel this good. She could feel his hands in her hair. Maybe she could try and find out if his hair is as soft as it looks. She slowly moved her hands up his back and found her answer. No, it's softer.

Suddenly she felt his tongue against her lip. Not sure of what to do next the simple opened her mouth a bit. When he slipped his tongue in she wasn't sure whether she's enjoy this much. He pulled her even closer and started moving his tongue around hers. She reacted by slipping her tongue in his mouth. When she did this Ron let out the sexiest sound she had ever heard. This spurred her on beyond believe. All she wanted to do was make him moan again. Not noticing that she was moaning just as much.

After a few minutes they had to come up for air. He placed his forehead on hers and smiled at her. 'That was perfect,' he said 'You're perfect'. And he pulled her into the sweetest hug. His shoulders really were wonderful.

'You're really good at that' she said

'At what?'

'Kissing, you prat!'

'That's no way to talk to your boyfriend,' he said with a grin 'But thank you. You are too'

Knowing that this probably wasn't the best time to bring this up Hermione had to ask because it was driving her up the wall.

'Have you kissed a lot of girls?'

'No'

'That's it. Just no?'

'Well yeah. I mean what else can I say?'

'Well a number would be nice. Or are there too many too remember?'

'Ok, a number. One'

'One? Ok who?'

'You'

'Oh'

'So what about you?'

'Just you aswell.'

'Really? Never with Victor?'

'Don't go there!'

'Just asking. I mean if I were him I would have'

' Well he tried but I didn't want to. I only ever wanted to kiss you to be honest.'

'Me too. The idea of kissing another girl doesn't appeal to me at all'

'Good. Me neither'

'I'm in love with you, Hermione.'

'I'm in love with you too, Ron.'

And with that said he bent down and kissed her again.


End file.
